This invention relates to a connector, such as an angle connector, for connecting two connection objects to each other.
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 2623435 as “Equal-Length Right Angle Connector”. The connector has a substrate comprising three insulating plates layered on one another. The substrate has a plurality of signaling through holes and a plurality of grounding through holes. The signaling through holes and the grounding through holes are subjected to plating.
Among the three insulating plates, the center insulating plate has a plurality of signal patterns (conductor patterns) formed on opposite surfaces thereof. The signal patterns on the opposite surfaces are electrically connected to each other through the signaling through holes. Each of the other insulating plates on opposite sides of the center insulating plate has a plurality of ground conductor patterns formed on an outer surface thereof. The ground conductor patterns on the other insulating plates are electrically connected to each other through the grounding through holes.
Some of the signaling through holes receive signal pin contacts fitted thereto. The grounding through holes receive ground pin contacts fitted thereto.